virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Akai Haato
Akai Haato (赤井はあと) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber endorsed by hololive. Introduction Video Haato's English introduction. Haato's Japanese introduction. Personality History Background Her Twitter account was opened on 21 May 2018 while her YouTube channel was created on 24 May although she did not start her activities on YouTube until her self-introduction stream which was live on 2 June. 2018 On 26 December, she revealed her second 2D costume, which consist of a white dress, with a red jacket, she can use this costume with or without the jacket.Akai, H. Channel 赤井はあと (2018, December 26) 新衣装のお披露目をするわよ！【赤井はあと/ホロライブ】File Retrieved from https://youtu.be/_x7_v9M2tU4?t=1702 2019 On 24 January, it was announced that she would debut her 3D model on 25 January.Cover Corporation. (2019, January 24). ホロライブ1期生、バーチャル留学生「赤井はあと」3Dでの初生放送のお知らせ release. Retrieved from https://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000000023.000030268.html On the next day, she broadcast her 3D model.Akai, H. Channel 赤井はあと. (2019, January 25) 【神回】赤井はあとの3Dお披露目LIVE！【VTuber】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/Ag-RB-z9LWU/ On 12 April, she announced in a stream that she will be receiving a new 3D model.Akai, H. Channel 赤井はあと. (2019, April 12) 先輩にお話ししたいことがあります。 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/xlRr9t5--Jw/ It was announced that the debut date is 17 April.Cover Corporation. (2019, April 12). ホロライブ所属VTuber「夏色まつり」「赤井はあと」3Dお披露目配信実施のお知らせ release. Retrieved from https://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000000054.000030268.html She debuted her new 3D model on 17 April.Akai, H. Channel 赤井はあと. (2019, April 17) 【#赤井はあと新3D】ついに3Dに戻れるわ！【3D生放送】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/vD_nLaXNROA/ On 9 July, Haato showcased the swimsuit for her 3D model.Akai, H. Channel 赤井はあと. (2019, July 9) 【3D放送】赤井はあと、ついに水着解禁！？ File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/xBRsUdZJ8Xc It was first announced at the end of their karaoke session earlier on 7 July. On 30 September, she announced on her Twitter account the demonetization of her channel because her ASMR videos were considered of sexual nature by YouTube.akaihaato (2019, September 30). 【悲報】 ASMRにより私のチャンネルが性的コンテンツとみなされ、 収益化が出来なくなりました。 現在、改善策を探しています。 ﾅﾑｰ(-ﾉ-)/Ωﾁｰﾝ Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/akaihaato/status/1178811115649695745 On 13 November she introduced a stream with a no japanese challenge playing the videogame RingFit Adventure, only allowed to talk in english.akaihaato (2019, November 13) 本日0時から�� 鬼畜すぎる企画を考えてしまったわ… 罰ゲームは日本語喋るたびに〝運動量〟を増やす。 【罰ゲームあり】日本語禁止のリングフィットアドベンチャー！ 【https://youtu.be/CmOl-bQewJw ] Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/akaihaato/status/1194620565086097408 Akai, H. Channel 赤井はあと (2019, November 13) 【罰ゲームあり】日本語禁止のリングフィットアドベンチャー！【RFA/Ring fit adventure】File. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmOl-bQewJw&t Because of this stream she has started to make videos in said language sometimes. On 27 November hololive Official English Twitter account opened, the first tweet included a small greeting from Haato promising more content in this language in the future.hololive_En. (2019, November 27) ��h��o��l��o��l��i��v��e�� Hololive EN is open for business! Check out our video to see what we’re all about, and be sure to follow us for regular news and updates! #hololive #holoEN Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/hololive_En/status/1199659479920308224 Sub Channel As result of the demonetization of her channel, she created a "Sub" channelAkai Haato Sub 赤井はあと Sub Channel on 9 December, with her first stream taking place on 12 December,akaihaato (2019, December 12)本日0時から�� 新人Vtuber赤井はあと参上！���� 初回放送はみんながやってるましゅまろってものをやってみるわ！���� → http://goo.gl/JpN9JU 【https://youtu.be/tYHEbSKmn8E】 ※サブチャンネルのチャンネル登録よろしくね〜���� Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/akaihaato/status/1205063124853772293 she jokingly presented herself as a rookie virtual youtuber, with plans to update both channels. 2020 On 1 January she announced her third 2D costume,akaihaato (2020, January 1) おはるーじゅっ 本日14:30から 赤井はあと新衣装お披露目 ついにくるわよ〜 先輩ガチ恋不可避の衣装楽しみにしてなさい！！！ロリコン萌え死に 【https://youtu.be/yRISYOQqLv8】[Tweet] Retrieved from https://twitter.com/akaihaato/status/1212107270638559232 which was latter revealed that day during stream to be a kimono celebrating the new year.Akai, H. Channel 赤井はあと (2020, January 1) 【新衣装お披露目】センパイを萌え打首にしてやるわよっ！！【#ホロライブ正月衣装】FileRetrieved from https://youtu.be/yRISYOQqLv8?t=1350Retrieved from https://youtu.be/yRISYOQqLv8?t=1350 On 24 January along with the other hololive girls up to the third generation, she debuted her 3D idol outfit at hololive's 1st fest Nonstop Story.hololive_En (2020, January 24) Thank you for watching "hololive 1st fes. Nonstop Story"! It's thanks to you all that we've been able to get so far! hololive continues to leap further into the future, so we "won't stop" just yet! Thank you for your continued support! #とまらないホロライブ Photo By Ayo Kajino Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/hololive_En/status/1220689569177145344/photo/1 On 31 January, she announced on her Twitter account the remonetization of her main channel.akaihaato (2020, January 31) 【速報】4ヶ月ぶりに収益化戻る。 【2/1（土）24:00 解禁��】Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/akaihaato/status/1223349041020329984 On 1 February, she accidentally deleted all of her PC data trying to make space,akaihaato (2020, February 1) 外付けハードディスクにデータ移動して本体の要らないデータ消そうとしたら、 全部消してしまった。。。 配信とかマイクとか1からダウンロードしなきゃ行けない… Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/akaihaato/status/1223599865512382464 this delayed her remonetization stream,akaihaato (2020, February 1) パソコンのデータ全消ししてしまって、復元に時間がかかるので今日の収益化復活配信は延期します めでたいことと深刻なことでプラマイゼロになってる〜 ごめんねー！！！！Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/akaihaato/status/1223621431319097350 while she managed to recover some archives, Haato decided to buy a new computer. Events * On 12 September 2019, she made an appearance in hololive's collaboration with Dawn of the Breakers as one of the characters alongisde Natsuiro Matsuri, Shirakami Fubuki, Nakiri Ayame, Oozora Subaru, Sakura Miko, and Ookami Mio.Official Dawn of the Breakers Website - hololive Crossover: Resurgance Trivia * As seen in her English introduction, she is able to speak some English due to her studying abroad. External Links * Haato Channel 赤井はあと - YouTube channel * Akai Haato Sub 赤井はあと - Secondary YouTube channel * Akai Haato's corporate profile on hololive.tv * @akaihaato - Akai Haato's official Twitter account * 赤井心Official - Akai Haato's official bilibili channel * @akaihaato - Akai Haato's official OPENREC.tv channel * @akaihaato - Akai Haato's Marshmallow account * 赤井はあと - Nicovideo Encyclopedia * 赤井はあと - Pixiv Encyclopedia * 赤井はあと - unofficial hololive Seesaawiki * 赤井心 - Moegirl Encyclopedia References Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:2D Category:Hololive Category:3D Category:Produced by Corporate